


Just like the old times

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con, like really really dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice, for Peter, having Derek under him, panting and moaning in the sheets. Just like the old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the old times

It was rewarding, seeing him so hard it probably hurt, his cock full and red and leaking an almost non-stop stream of pre-cum. It was fulfilling knowing it was him who’d rendered him that way. And it was even better watching him pretend he didn’t like it as much as he did.  
“Stop it,” the boy –well, not really a boy- said, grinding his teeth against a gasp.  
Peter laughed, moving his knuckles against the other’s cheek, in a sort of caress.  
“And why should I stop, dearest nephew?” He asked, almost pleasantly. “It seems to me you really like what I’m doing.”   
“I do not,” Derek growled, but his words were lost in a deep intake of breath for a especially deep movement. “Peter, stop it.”  
“Peter,” the Alpha repeated. “You used to call me ‘uncle’…”  
Derek seemed to freeze, but then he gritted his teeth again.  
“It was a long time ago.”  
“It was,” Peter confirmed with a melancholic sigh. “But, you know, dearest nephew,” he said after just some moment of silence – silence broken by Derek’s breaths and sighs. “If you call me uncle one more time, maybe I’ll stop.”  
The other glanced at him with something akin to surprise in his eyes, but then they closed off in suspicion. It was quite funny, seeing Derek try to glare even though his pupils were blown and his face was red because of the pleasure.  
“No, you won’t,” he spitted through his teeth.  
“Maybe I won’t,” Peter admitted with a shrug. “Maybe I will.” Then he stopped, smiling at the whine his nephew let escape. He bended on him, breathing on his neck, watching the tendons tense and the Adam’s apple bob. “Aren’t you going to try? You want me to stop so much… aren’t you going to take your chance?”  
Derek swallowed, then he licked his lips and then swallowed again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“Uncle, please…” he murmured.  
Peter looked at him, at his flushed face, at his furrowed brow, at his hands tangled in the sheets, at his cock still achingly hard.  
“You were right,” he sighed in answer. “I really don’t think I’m going to stop.”  
When he started again to move, the other’s sighs sounded more like relief than pain.


End file.
